Final Words for the Final Night
by Lil Pink
Summary: It's the night of the WWF draft and everyone is worried what show they'll be on especially the Hurricane. What happens when his true feelings come out to his former sidekick. (Characters: Hurricane, Molly, Jeff Hardy)


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character in this story. They are property of Vince McMahon (Lucky bastard)  
  
Notes: This story was set the night of the draft, Monday 25th March. Chapter 2 will be up soon. Please review!  
  
  
  
It was Monday 25th March 2001. Monday night Raw but it wasn't a usual Raw. Millions of fans and WWF superstars sat or tuned in to nervously a wait the draft. The big roster split. Where half of the roster went with Ric Flair to Raw and the other half went with Vince McMahon on Smackdown. No doubt, some tag teams, stables and alliances will be split and everyone was fretting that. What will happen if Jeff Hardy was chosen for Raw but not Matt or if the APA were on different shows or what will happen to Tajiri's and Torrie Wilson's relationship if they were on different shows. Everyone was worried especially the Hurricane.  
  
The whole WWF roster was packed into a room backstage with one television monitor at the front broadcasting the draft. The Hurricane sat up front next to Matt Hardy in his green cape and black mask that shadowed his true identity from the world. Really he didn't care what show he was placed on as long as he was with Mighty Molly. Yeah ever since Molly turned on him at Wrestlemania they were more enemies than allies and hardly spoke, avoiding each other in the arena, they even had a match that ended up with both of them being demolished by Broke Lesnar which really broke his heart to see Molly hurt. It made him think how much he really liked Molly but wasn't willing to confess because she was seeing Jeff Hardy and they were so happy in each other's company it'll be evil to ruin it. Even much he still wanted to be friends with her and was willing to put that whole Hardcore belt thing behind him and forget about it because that was not worth to sacrificing their friendship for. The good times overshadowed the bad times.  
  
When he first came to the WWF he was in desperate need of a sidekick. He went through all the divas; even tried Ivory out but then he let eyes on Molly Holly. He fell in love with her beautiful smile as she came out of the curtain and it seemed like a dance as she walked down the ramp. Her lovely blonde hair and her beautiful eyes stood out from everything else. He saw her ring style and that blew him away literally. In his eyes she was the perfect female specimen. He risked his butt and humiliated himself sometimes asking her but she just turned away making him feel stupid but he knew deep down that she really wanted to ride along side him in the Hurricycle but in the ring was just an act to please Spike. He had to go through more extreme actions and abduct her while she lay unconscious in the ring. As he took her up the ramp he was taking her away from the stress of upsetting her cousins and being vulnerable to the Dudley's who have already placed her through a table twice! Taking her away from Spike would finally stop the family feud.  
  
He took her to the Hurricave in a secret location, he knew she was scared, she didn't know where she as or what she was doing there but he placed a hand on her shoulder and calmed her, took his time to explain to her everything and why he wanted her to be his sidekick. He looked into her hypnotising eyes and all he could see was fear and intimidation. He was gentle with her and told her not to be afraid. He placed a hand on her cheek and immediately felt the fear escape her. He suddenly fell for her and they spent the night making passionate, sensual love. He gave her a cape, a tiara and changed her title with the Mighty name and together they flew side by side each other. He held her at night, told her stories, gave her a shoulder to cry on. He worshiped ground she walked on. It was only the beginning but who knew that the end will come so soon.  
  
He looked back a couple of rows to see Molly looking as beautiful as ever but she had discarded her cape and snapped her tiara in half. She reverted her name back to the way it was and never answered to Mighty. Everyone else's attention was focused on the screen, as Ric Flair was about to make his 10th and finally draft. Everyone sat on the edge of their seats then all of a sudden 'Lita' was drafted for Raw. The camera did a close up of her reaction then cut to an advert. During the break Jim Ross came in with a clipboard underneath his arm. He trotted to the front and stood o the slight stage behind the television; he coughed twice to clear hi through the lifted the clipboard to his nose.  
  
"Now as you all know after the draft the rest of you will be sorted by a lottery and we have results now so let me just read them. Oh for a change I'll think I'll start with Smackdown," he smirked then turned some pages and started reading  
  
"This is only the lottery not the draft so 1st The Hurricane..." he jumped from being caught of guard and stopped staring at Molly and turned around to listen to JR. That only meant he was on Smackdown, all he needed to do was listen out for Molly's name.  
  
"Oh and the last on the roster, Torrie Wilson. That only means if you weren't called you are on Raw but let me call them out anyways," for the first time in ages the Hurricane felt the sharp painful combination of disappointment and heartbreak. This meant that after this week he will no longer be able to see Molly's angelic face no more, only on a TV but he wanted to she her in person. He stood up and walked through and the commotion, heartache and relief of the room and went to Molly at the back of the room. She saw him coming and watched as he approached her and got closer. He walked over to her right side and lowered his head down to her level. "Mi...Migh... sorry Molly can I have a word with you in private outside?" she didn't need to answer, he knew her to well and he helped her up by the hand and lead her outside. He closed the door behind him and walked a bit down the corridor away from the rest of the wrestler and stood with her outside some locker rooms looking at her face to face.  
  
"Is this about the draft?" she asked looking up at him with a faint essence of disappointment in her beautiful voice and creased her brow. "Hurricane, I'm Raw now you're Smackdown we have to let go,"  
  
"No we don't Molly!" he raised his voice and placed his hand on her shoulders "I didn't mean to shout at you but hear me out first. Listen to what I have to say,"  
  
She looked up at him with her big bright eyes "O...Ok," she stammered.  
  
"I don't care about what you did to me at Wrestlemania with the frying pan to my head. I understand that you are a very strong woman and won't let a chance to become to lets say become the Hardcore champion waste away. So you chased it no matter what. That's why I admire you. Then on Smackdown we were booked in a match against each other and to be honest. I could of done it but my heart was preventing me and I can't put harm in people that have a place in my heart,"  
  
"What are you trying to say?"  
  
"Let me finish," all this time he was speaking from his heart but he didn't have the courage to answer Molly's question so he spoke from the mind. "What I am saying is?" he stopped then placed his hands behind his head and fiddled to find the straps on his mask before lifting it over his head. Taking of his mask and revealing his identify for the first time ever and it was to her. "To be honest Molly, I still have feelings for you. You are all I ever think about, it's a task to get you off my mind but I don't try because I admit it! I'm in love with you Molly and cherish the moments I am with you. I spent the happiest times in my life with you..."  
  
"Please don't..."  
  
"Sshh," he said placing a finger of her lips "I know this is a lot to take but I have to let you know before the roster split. Molly I know you may not feel the same about me but please I want my last moment with you to last forever. That's why I want to see you after Smackdown just you and me for the last time," he stopped because he heard some loud voices of the WWF superstars exiting the room. He wrapped his cape around his face and pushed his mask into her chest. "Something to remember me by," he then let go and she clung onto the mask as a sound of wind could be heard then vanished just like that. 


End file.
